


Keeping a Cadet on Track

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Also known as sometimes Smokescreen just needs a little motivation...





	Keeping a Cadet on Track

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I wrote in like 20 min. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy : )

“Cadet...”

Smokescreen sighed happily as his hips bounced enthusiastically in his Commander's lap. He puffed his armor out as a servo slid slowly from his hip, up along his chest plates, all the way to his helm. The servo cupped his helm and the thumb toyed at the edge of his lip plates.

“Cadet.”

The word came a little more forceful this time, and Smokescreen decided Magnus _might_ be trying to get his attention. “ _Sir_...” The rookie purred in reply, gently grinding down on the mech's spike and making the mech beneath him groan.

“You are aware of the time, are you not?” Despite being bottomed out in the rookie, Magnus seemed completely unaffected by their current activities. Even his vocalizer seemed free of static, miraculously...

Obviously Smokescreen wasn't trying hard enough. “Mm, time for me to rock your world, Sir.” Smokescreen quipped confidently, but the Commander's servo and claw firmly gripped his hips, halting his movements.

“Cadet, you're exactly fifteen Earth minutes from your next Energon scouting mission.” Magnus reminded him. “I suggest that for the benefit of getting presentable before seeing the rest of the team that you disengage and go clean up.” The Commander hissed as above him, Smokescreen squirmed in his grip, valve rippling around his spike.

Smokescreen grinned at the older mech. “Nah, I think I'm good _right here_...” He punctuated his words by clenching his valve down on the thick spike buried in him to the hilt. “After all, _you did say_ that you wanted me to burn some of this energy.”

Magnus frowned disapprovingly up at the rookie, and Smokescreen growled and fussed with the mech's servos. “I don't care if they see me a little sticky!” He insisted, but Magnus shut him down immediately.

“I don't want anyone walking around this base covered in transfluid or lubricant, am I clear, Cadet?” Ultra Magnus snapped, voice booming with authority.

The rookie quieted at once, years of training having molded that into him, but it was no secret that the tone went straight to his valve. Smokescreen shivered and rippled around the Commander's cord. “Yes sir...” He replied shakily, shifting uncomfortably. Despite having given in, Smokescreen was obviously disappointed that their activities were ending, and the pout was evidence enough. 

Magnus observed him for a moment. “Cadet,” He said finally, and the title caught the young mech's attention immediately. “You have ten Earth minutes to achieve overload for the both of us. Failure to do so will result in monitor duty replacing your scouting missions.” Challenge flashed in the young mech's optics and Smokescreen's engine revved excitedly. “I can delay your next scouting mission by five minutes _only_. Use this time wisely.”

“Yes _Sir_!” Smokescreen grinned and felt the Commander's servos leave his hips. Immediately he began bouncing, but with more purpose and less teasing than his earlier pace. “You won't be disappointed, Sir!”

Ultra Magnus groaned and sat back to allow the Cadet to work. “No, I don't think I will be.” He agreed.

 


End file.
